Blue Azure Sky
by BlueCrescentMoon999
Summary: Presea goes into the Gaoracchia Forestand gets attacked by a Lobo. She has a severe wound so Genis goes out to save her! First Fic, Gesea, oneshot,R


BlueCresentMoon999: Kyaaaaaaa! First fanfic! Wheeeeeeee! 

Genis: O.o You're weird…

BCM999: Quiet you! Here's my first fic. The main pairing here is Gesea (Genis XPresea) because they're so darn cute together!

Genis: 'Starry-Eyed' We are?

BCM999:…Yes…So R&R people! 'hides under rock' And no flames please…

Lloyd: 'whistles while walking over and sits on rock'

BCM999: OWCH! YOU'RE CRUSHING ME, STUIPID!

Lloyd: 'abruptly stands up' The rock can talk! All hail the mighty rock! 'bows down'

BCM999: O.o Genis, disclaimer please.

Genis:…BlueCresentMoon999 does NOT own Tales of Symphonia or any related Characters. Namco does.

BCM999: Enjoy!

* * *

" " Talking  
_Italics _Thoughts  
( ) Me interrupting your reading XD

Blue Azure Sky

Written by BlueCresentMoon999 8/15/05

A small pink haired girl raced through the thick Gaoracchia Forest. She was breathing heavily, as she turned her head and glanced over her shoulder. A rabid Night Raid was chasing her. Its teeth snarling, eyes glowing red, fur standing on end. It sprinted after her. Presea gave a small yelp of alarm as it neared her. She didn't know why it persistently pursued her. It came so close to her, she could feel its hot stinky breath on her neck as it came closer and closer.

The axe woman darted along the dusty dim-light trail, brushing away tree branches that got in her way as she went. She placed her footing carefully not to trip as it herded her deeper and deeper into the woods. Presea felt as if she would never get out of this situation…alive at least…The Night Raid let out a huge burst of speed. Presea began to worry and set her hand on her dagger which was on her belt as she treaded on.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the Night Raid bounded into the air. Time seemed to slow as she turned. Its dark figure loomed overhead and grew larger by the second, fangs bared, glistening in the moonlight, claws outstretched, piercing eyes. Presea stared at it in horror as it gradually neared her trembling figure. It was a couple inches away, and she ducked just in time. The Night Raid barely missed her, but it swung its claws blindly as it passed overhead and one dug into her bare upper arm.

She screamed out in pain as it passed through her skin. It entered one side and scraped through at least one inch deep into her poor arm. The pain was unbearable, and it seemed like the claw was stuck halfway through moving ever so slowly. They tore through her muscles and bloodstreams ripping them to shreds. She let out a sigh of relief as they exited out the other end of her arm and fell to the ground in pain.

The small girl heard rustles of leaves and branches breaking behind her. _It must be coming back._ She struggled to stand up so she would have some sort of defensive posture. Using her arms, she hoisted herself up, but her left arm, the injured one, hurt too much so she just used her other arm to prop herself up. She heard raspy breathing and looked behind her. The Night Raid was a couple of feet away, still coming closer, and before she knew it, the monster was directly above her. Presea shrieked as the monster opened its jaws revealing several rows of sharp, jagged teeth. She pulled out her blue handles dagger from her belt, with her left hand, and swung it at the Night Raid recklessly. Suddenly she felt pain in her lower left arm. Its teeth dug into her arm. She screamed again and dropped her dagger. Her free hand searched the ground for her dagger and grabbed it. She thrust it at the Night Raid. Its blade glistening in the moonlight, and it went through its grey fur. It let go of her arm and whimpered. The whimper turned into a threatening snarl as it backed away. _It's still not dead?_ Presea looked at her lower arm where it bit her. Because of her glove, there as no injury; she sighed with relief.

The Night Raid looked more agitated then ever and growled menacingly. Presea reached for her axe and used it to get to her feet. She was breathing heavily and grabbed the hilt of her weapon and began to swing it, but it pained her arm too much. She set the axe on the ground and settled on using her dagger instead, it was just as effective and more useful at close range anyhow.

The Night Raid began to circle her, and she heard branches crackling underneath her. She looked at the ground near its claws. There were no branches. That's odd…she shifted her stare to the dirt near her feet. No branches. Where was that peculiar noise coming from? It was either another monster…or a person…_Most likely a monster_, she assured herself.

She closed her eyes and listened. "Will things never change?" Presea collapsed to the ground and tears began to well up in her eyes. The wind howled behind her.

"INDIGNATION!"

Presea's eyes snapped open. _No, it couldn't be!_ She turned shocked. "Who-" She gasped

**_Genis_**

_What was he doing here? And why did he_- Presea shook her head. She shouldn't worry about things like that. She should just be glad he was here and saved her from the Night Raid…The monster howled and fell to the ground, dead. Genis ran over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Presea glanced at her wounded arm. "Actually, tell you the truth, no." He knelt down on one knee next to her. Now, she decided was the time to ask him her many questions, "What are you doing here? And why…"

Genis looked up at her and opened his mouth to speak, "I…no, never mind that. What's wrong?" She looked at her injured arm, then at the Night Raid.

"My arm…it's…" She struggled to find the correct words to describe it…It hurt, she knew that, and it looked…just…eww…

"But…" Genis interrupted her thoughts, "Your arm looks fine!" He pointed at her right arm.

Presea shook her head, "No, not that one." She turned her body so he could see her right arm. He gasped and blinked his eyes a few times. When he reopened them they were huge.

_Goddess Martel…what happened?_ "What…" He blinked a few more times, "What did you do?"

"The Night Raid. It got me with its claws-"

"But those cuts! They're at least an inch deep!" He said in horror, "L-let me look at it…" The young mage reached out to touch it, but Presea jerked away. "Presea…" he pulled his hand back and said in a calmer, kinder tone," Please, just let me see it-" Presea shook her head, "But-"

"You may know magic, Genis. But you don't have healing abilities. This is best left for someone like Raine or-"

"But you're bleeding!" Genis interrupted her to continue, "Really bad! You'll die if I leave you like this, and that's the last thing I'd want." He began to blush with embarrassment when he realized the last thing he had just said. Presea heard his cries of concern, and was grateful. She looked at her wounded arm. He was right. It was bleeding. Really bad. Blood trickled down her arm meeting her glove that stretched up to her upper arm staining it a dark shade of red. "Look," Genis stated, "Raine taught me some healing stuff from one of those big, fat, books she reads." Presea looked up at him with hope. "If you put some Red Bellebane on a wound it will heal!" He struggled to put a smile on his currently frowning face. "It grows right here in the Gaoracchia Forest, and if I find some it'll heal you right up!" The smiling young sorcerer stood up and gave her one last grin before he turned to leave.

"Genis!"

He turned and saw Presea pull something out of her belt. "Here." She outstretched her hand and in it was her blue handled dagger.

"Presea!" Genis exclaimed and violently began to shake his head sending his silvery hair flying in all directions, "I couldn't take your-"

"Please, Genis. Just take it. Your Kendama will be of almost no use if the enemies get too close," She pleaded, "Genis, I want you to use it because I care about you and don't want you to get hurt or worse."

These words made an impact on the Half-Elf. "Uh…o-okay t-then," He stuttered. She handed him her precious dagger. He grinned, "I remember, you hit with the sharp side," He pointed at the blade, "Not the blunt end." He pointed at the blue handle. She returned the grin with one of her own.

"You will…come back...right?" She asked with her doubts.

"For you, Presea? Of course!" He kept the grin on his face and turned. "I promise!" The mage began to walk off, and he disappeared into the deep, dark woods beyond.

She sighed and leaned on a nearby tree for support as she waited for him to return. _He still didn't tell me why he came…_ She closed her eyes and heard his footsteps getting fainter and fainter as he got farther away.

Genis walked through the forest. It was still nighttime, about midnight he assumed. He sighed _Why did it have to be nighttime! I can't see anything!_ Something suddenly brushed against his cheek. "AUGH!" He whipped out the dagger and turned his back to the mysterious object. The frightened mage swung his arm behind his back and used his spare arm to shield his eyes in fright. _I hope I'm not hurting it too badly…_ He peeked out from behind his arm. Can't…see…it…A few words in Elven came out of his mouth and a small ball of fire appeared in his hand that was covering his eyes. He held it up to the evil thing that scared his and pulled his hand back, heaving a sigh. Just a stupid tree branch…

Yes, it was a tree branch, but a scary branch…or that's what Genis thought. The poor branch's leaves were ripped to shreds, and splinters were poking out in all directions. "Eheheh…sorry about that…" He paused and smacked his forehead. _Great, now I'm going crazy and talking to a tree branch…Goddess Martel someone save me…_ He treaded on, being careful as to avoid the tree branches instead of ripping them to shreds…_I have to find that Red Bellebane…I promised her…_He made his free hand into a fist. _And I can't break my promise. Especially not on I made with Presea!_ He stuck the dagger on his belt and held the small fire in his hand in front of him. The fire was dying so he muttered a few more Elven words, and it grew larger. This was consuming all of his Mana, but he had to find that plant. For Presea…

* * *

Presea's eyes snapped open. She looked to the left. Then to the right. _That's weird...I could have sworn I heard a twig or something crack… _She shook her head. _Great…just great…now I'm hearing things…_Pain in her arm caused her to flinch. She looked at the injury. It was still heavily bleeding. I need to find something to stop the blood… She reached for her dagger but stopped. Genis had it. Presea heaved a sigh. If she had her dagger she could've cut a strip off her clothing to wrap it in but…she didn't have her dagger, but that was okay. Genis had it, and he probably needed it more then her anyways. She didn't regret lending it to him either. 

_It's because I care about him…_ She remembered what she told him. 'Genis, I want you to use it because I care about you and don't want you to get hurt or worse.' She really meant her words….yes…she cared…Genis was her friend. She had friends before, they were her age too! In Ozette…she'd play with them until the sun set. She had…friends…but ever since they did that horrible experiment at the Imperial Research Academy in Sybak, all of her friends left her…every single one of them. She felt lonely for the first time in her life, but Genis was her friend now. So was Lloyd, Colette, Raine, Sheena, Zelos, Regal and even Kratos too! She wasn't alone anymore. Not when they were around.

The pain in her arm began to increase. _I hope he comes back soon…_ She yawned and her head tilted to the side. Presea was feeling…tired…Was it because she needed sleep? Or was it because of her major blood loss? She found a pile of leaves to lay on and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Light shone brightly from the palm of the half-elf's hand. _Where is that stupid Red Bellebane…_ He looked to the left as an unusual tree brance poking out of a ground. "Didn't I just see that before?" He blinked then smacked his forehead. "GAH! I am so stupid! I've been going around in circles!" He sat on a lone tree stump and buried his head in his hands. Where the heck am I n- He snapped his head up. "GREAT! Now I'm lost too!" He sighed and shook his head. "Can this day get any worse…" (Then he remembered…IT WAS FRIDAY THE 13th!) Genis tilted his head back and something sharp poked his neck. "AUGH!" He turned, taking out the dagger. "GAH! Stupid tree branch…" It was a tree branch., but not just any tree branch! It was the one he had ripped to shreds earlier with the dagger! He rubbed his head where it had poked him. _It looks like it got its revenge…_ "Ouch…" He scratched his neck and looked at the ground. 

_Hmm…there's a stick…a big pile of leaves…a red thing that looks like a plant…some more leaves…another stick- He paused. Red thing that looks like a plant?_ Genis looked back at the ground. Red Bellebane! He used the dagger to cut it out of the ground. _I passed here before! Why didn't I see it?_ He put the degger back in his belt and began to face back. If he remembered how to get back…Genis held the plant tightly in his hand. He came to a fork in the path.

"Crap…" he mumbled to himself, "Which way do I go?" They both looked equally dark, equally scary, and equally creepy, but he felt more comfortable with the left path then the other…so he reluctantly took the left. Genis stopped running and gasped for air. _How can people run so long? I need to work out more often._ He had a strange vision of himself lifting weights. _Er…never mind…_He tried to rid his mind of that image and continued sprinting. The white haired mage saw something pink not far up ahead. What the heck is something bright pink doing in a dark forest like thi- he stopped and smacked his forehead. "GAH! I am so stupid!" the half-elf exclaimed and hurried over to the 'pink thing.'

_Why am I so stupid! STUPID STUPID STUPID! It's Presea, duh! Looks like my instincts were right…the left path was the right one,_ he paused in the middle of that thought, _that last sentence didn't make any sense…_Presea's limp figure became clearer as he neared her. He could faintly make out her pink, puffy pigtails, sleeveless black shirt, light, peach toned flesh- but why was she laying on the ground? A horrible thought flashed through his mind. He shook his head violently. No, she isn't dead! Genis was now standing next to her small figure, panting. The Red Bellebane was clutched tightly in his hand, but not too tight as to be killing it. _Now let's try to remember…,_ He looked at her bleeding wound, _was it the pollen or petals you put on the wound?_ The young warlock struggled to remember the memory of the contents of the book. He shrugged, Can't remember, just use both!

Genis used the dagger to cut a strip off of the bottom of his outer blue jacket. He laid the contents of the Red Bellebane on the strip and, making sure not to drop any of it, gently brought it up to her arm. The magic wielder carefully wrapped it around her arm, brought it all the way around, and tied it on top in a knot. Genis sighed with relief and sat down, looking at her small figure curled up in the leaves.

She looked pretty comfortable sleeping there. Or was she sleeping? He tried to rid the thought of her dead. She wasn't dead. Presea and Raine were the ones her cared about most, and he couldn't bear the thought of losing either of them. He cared for Raine because she was his…well…sister, but the way he cared for Presea was…different. The love for his sister was the type shared between two siblings, like the love he had for his mother. The love he had for Presea…it felt…funny. Was this feeling even love? Or were they just friends? It felt more then a friend though. Take Lloyd for example, they shared common interests, hung out together, just like Colette too. But Presea…He looked back at her. She hadn't moved since he came back…She wasn't dead…he hoped.

_If she is…then I wouldn't ever be able to tell her my feelings…_

>>Flashback

Genis sat on a chair. He was in the Chosen's mansion on the second floor. The chair felt…unbelievably cushiony…The fabric it was constructed of was a dark, brick red…and it had a spongy feel to it. Or maybe it was filled with spongy material. Meh, he didn't care. All he cared about was the pink haired girl sitting next to him.

He gulped and turned to her. "P-Presea?" Genis stuttered. He gripped the armrests of the chair tightly and began to shake nervously. She blinked at the sound of her name; he thought she looked at him and began to blush. "Um…you're…pretty…"

She blinked again and kept staring blankly ahead. "Pretty…," Presea paused, "What does that…mean?"

It was Genis' turn to blink with surprise, "It's a compliment!" He blurted out and continued looking at Presea, who was still staring blankly ahead at what seemed to be a dark pink, almost purple, shaded wall. _Is that wall more interesting then me or something?_ Genis thought with aggravation.

"A compliment…" she repeated monotonously. Genis nodded in agreement and felt his cheeks burning. "Then…" Presea continued, "You are pretty too, Genis." He shifted his eyes to the ground in frustration. _I went through all the trouble to tell her…all that courage…and she doesn't get it…_

>>End Flashback

Genis stretched out his hand towards her. He held it out further and his hand began to tremble. His fingertips touched her soft pink hair, and he relaxed a bit. She shifted to the side and frowned a bit at his touch, and he quickly drew his hand back. _She moved…good…she's okay…_ He smiled weakly. Her eyes slowly opened revealing her bright blue eyes. Genis' Smile turned into a wide grin. His makeshift bandage matched her eyes perfectly.

"G-Genis?" She mumbled, eyes half open. He slowly nodded. Presea sat up, still on the bed of leaves. The pain in her arm had disappeared. She looked at it curiously. It was wrapped in blue cloth. _Genis…_

He sighed with relief. Thank thy Goddess she's alright… "So…er…How are you feeling?" Genis asked, concerned.

"Better now. Thanks to you, Genis." She smiled a warm smile at him.

He began to blush dark red. "Uh…it wasn't all me…" Genis rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ground, "If Raine hadn't made me read her book, Ancient Healing Techniques of the 15th Century, I never would have been able to-"

"Genis, when somebody says thank you, you should just say 'you're welcome.'"

He blinked and nodded in agreement, "hehehe…that's a good idea…"

Presea turned and looked at the blue, azure sky, dotted with puffy clouds. "The sun is rising. Shall we leave?" Genis nodded quickly. She smiled, as he stood up. He offered her a hand, and she gratefully accepted. The white haired mage pulled her up with all his might, she was kind of heavy despite her small size. She was soon on her feet and walked over to her axe, grabbed it, and came back to Genis. "I entered the forest through there." She pointed forward towards an opening and the two of the headed out.

They were soon clear of the forest and a wide, open plain stood before them. The grass swayed to the left in unison with the leaves on the trees. Light came from the horizon; the sun was rising slowly. The bright rays of sunlight reflected off the dew on the blades of grass from the night before.

Presea ran out into the open and stared at the sunrise in awe. She stood there, mouth wide open, and the wind blew her pink hair back. She felt free again. A hand grasped hers from behind as she looked to her left. Genis was standing there smiling, and Presea smiled back. She sat down; he followed sitting down right next to her. The axe wielder felt tired, she only slept a few hours while he was away, and had a lot of blood loss. She slowly tilted her head sideways closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Genis blinked, startled, and looked at Presea, whose head was on his shoulder. He carefully moved his free hand over to a flower, a daisy to be exact, from the ground and brushed the dirt off. The half-elf smiled brightly as he set it in her pink hair. With a smile still on his face, he laid his hand on hers, and continued to watch the sunrise.

* * *

BCM999: IT'S FINALLY DONE! 

Genis:…so?

BCM999:…You put such a damper on things, you know that? R&R!


End file.
